Nekka
Nekka (ネッカ, Nekka) is a prominent and the only female member of Scourge, an elite group of reconstructed humans created by the organization W.I.S.E. and directly under the jurisdiction of the 2nd Star Commander Junas. Like her other respective associates, Nekka underwent the successful insertion of two condensed Illumina cores that were still in their experimental stages, in order to obtain powerful PSI capabilities despite the chances of survival being less than 0.1%. Appearance Nekka is a slender individual who is still in her youth, with features characterized by relatively long and light locks of hair arranged in a signature spiky style, both in relation to her lengthy fringe and the remaining tresses. Her respective Illumina cores are integrated in a rather prominent location, being embedded into the sides of each of her exposed shoulders, with the resultant scaring progressing outwards in order to completely and distinctively encircle the entirety of her neck. These pronounced spheres are persistently on display due to the composition of her typical apparel, which consists of a dark spaghetti-strapped tank-top that descends below her waistline and features a pair of long sleeves, the conceal both of her arms. She also wears a short light skirt and black knee-high boots.Psyren manga; Chapter 114, page 2 Personality Although speaking relatively little throughout her brief period of activity, in the small number of instances where Nekka has actually spoken she has demonstrated an overt concern for superficial physical appearances, both in relation to herself and those that she has observed.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, page 2 These traits are most apparently depicted upon the discovery of damage to her own 'delicate' beauty, where her narcissistic tendencies result in substantial outbursts of both aggression and hatred.Psyren manga; Chapter 118, pages 6-8 Synopsis Invasion Arc As the 2nd Star Commander, Junas, and the group under his command, Scourge, convene above the structure that conceals Tenju's Root in preparation for their decisive assault, amongst their group is Nekka standing casually and nonchalantly awaiting her leader's orders.Psyren manga; Chapter 112, page 17 Finally receiving the instruction to "rush in", Nekka unwaveringly dives head first into the significant depths of the large hollow created by Junas' God Blade just mere moments before, along with Scourge's other respective members.Psyren manga; Chapter 113, page 17 Assuredly landing on the resultant rubble below, Nekka encounters a confident Kyle ready for the ensuing conflict.Psyren manga; Chapter 114, pages 2-3 Confronting such a defiant adversary, Nekka remarks that it is a shame that someone so handsome is also such an idiot; however, Kyle's subsequent derisive retort that he will defeat all of them soon elicits Nekka to evoke her tremendous PSI abilities. Immediately launching into a destructive impetuous charge, Nekka expertly battles in conjunction with Bari and Ash, replying to a devastating kick with an equally forceful attack of her own. As the resulting debris and dust clears to reveal a completely uninjured and undaunted adversary, she comments upon the unexpected speed of their current rival. Taking a brief reprise in the heated conflict, Nekka is commanded to move on ahead while Delboro addresses the present foe. Heeding this order, she rushes towards the gymnasium's exit, only to be momentarily impeded by Kyle's Full Arm. Thanks to Odo's swift intervention, the remaining members of Scourge are allowed to progress rapidly through the structure's numerous narrow corridors.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, pages 1-18 Continuing along their current route in the pursuit of survivors, the hunters' respective path intersects with that of Frederica's, who is already surrounded by a substantial quantity of flame. Complying with Bari's request to remain behind and eradicate the human blockade, Nekka launches her chains towards the young aggressor with murderous intent while the others fearlessly leap through the intense inferno but Kabuto Kirisaki's swift intervention seemingly alters the trajectory of the violent lashing strike.Psyren manga; Chapter 117, pages 17-19 Evidently shocked by the rapid turn in events and still contemplating how the chain missed by such a significant margin, Nekka almost fails to thwart a ferocious counter directed at her allies, yet despite fabricating a valiant distraction she instead finds herself engulfed by the resultant blaze. Emerging from the scorched remnants, greatly enraged about the present condition of her blistered face, Nekka suitably restrains the enormous Pyro Queen Salamandra and forcibly drags the entity along with its master through the nearby concrete. However; by placing herself in such an exposed location, Nekka is easily grasped by the massive creature and in the opposition of the overwhelming heat, even her abilities don't provide adequate protection.Psyren manga; Chapter 118, pages 1-8 Still trapped within the confines of the devilish clutch, Nekka's own body begins to disintegrate due to the continued subjection to the incinerating flames and as dense clouds of ash circulate into the immediate atmosphere, she finally succumbs to the dazzling blaze.Psyren manga; Chapter 119, page 9 PSI Abilities Burst Enhanced Combat Type - Like all the respective members of Scourge, who each have survived the successful integration of two condensed yet powerful experimental Illumina cores, Nekka is capable of surrounding the entirety of her physical entity in a membrane of highly pressurized Burst energy.Psyren manga; Chapter 118, page 7 This superficial coating functions as an extremely dense yet flexible protective barrier that is considerably resistant to the majority of external forces, drastically minimizing both the harmful effects of opposing abilities and their resultant injuries. When utilized in combination with the supportive reinforcement qualities of her significant Rise capabilities, Nekka can completely negate the fundamental forms of both Kyle's Rise and Frederica's Pyro Queen without suffering any adverse affects.Psyren manga; Chapter 117, page 18 *'Burst Infused Chains' - Nekka is also capable of further extending a large quantity of this particular variant of Burst energy over the entire length of a pair of chain like constructs, composed from numerous interlocking diamond links that she wields in a similar manner to dual whips.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, page 11 Imbuing these respective items in this fashion, serves to not only greatly enhance their tensile strength to the extent that they can even withstand the intense heat generated by Frederica's Pyro Queen Salamandra but also considerably increase their destructive capabilities and the ease at which they can be manipulated.Psyren manga; Chapter 118, pages 4-8 Rise Proficient - Nekka is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI, typically using it to supplement her already substantial durability and to support her regular movements while partaking in confrontations, where its application allows her to compete with Kyle without succumbing to injury.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, pages 3-12 Trance Unknown - During her brief period of activity within the series, Nekka failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely solely on her extensive Burst abilities in combination with Rise. However, it was never explicitly expressed that she was incapable of using it. Quotes *(To Frederica) "Damn you alllll!!! Look at what you've done to my faaaaaaace!! C’mere, you!! I’m gonna crush your face into a pulp!!"Psyren manga; Chapter 118, pages 6-8 References Navigation }} Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Scourge